The Chronicles Of Alex & Beth (Meeting Alex)
by Fleeting words
Summary: A normal hunt. Sam, Dean and and introduction to Alex (OC), who is not just a human. [Murdock].
1. The Case

Melanie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, combing her hair. She looked at herself one more time. She smiled; Melanie had the feeling that this would be the best anniversary ever. Her husband's work had improved a lot lately and life was better. Eli promised to take her to a famous French restaurant. Melanie loved French.

They sat opposite each other. The waiter came up and served them their food. It looked extremely appetizing. Melanie took a bite. She swallowed. That was when the coughing began.

She coughed and coughed till she could hardly breathe. Eli was at her side, holding her hand. The ambulance was on its way. The coughing continued until blood came out. Eli had tears in his eyes.

The ambulance arrived and the coughing abruptly stopped. The paramedics checked her. She seemed fine. They suggested that Eli drive Melanie to the hospital himself since she was scared of ambulances. The van drove off.

"Melanie? Honey …" Eli began

"I … I don't know what the hell happened. It was weird. I was dreaming." Melanie answered, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"A dream? Mel, you were coughing like crazy."

"No, I wasn't. I was back in that cave and-" Melanie began

"You don't remember coughing till you started bleeding?" Eli questioned

"No. I was back inside that cave, Eli. That tree was after me. It-" Panic climbed into her voice

"Mel, why don't you just lie down?" Eli comforted her. He helped her into the back seat of the car.

She was taken to the hospital and the doctor checked her. Mel didn't stop blabbering about the cave. When Mel refused to talk about anything else, the doctor suggested a psychologist.

"What is this business with the cave, Mrs. Maxwell?" The psychologist, Mr. Green asked her softly.

"We went camping two months back." Eli began, explaining on behalf of his wife since she was busy muttering under her breath about a damn tree, "We were in this forest. So late at night, Mel woke up from a nightmare and insisted that something was outside and it wanted to 'get her'. She tried convincing me but-"

"He didn't listen. So I grabbed a rifle and went outside to check it out m'self" Mel cut in. Taking over, "I went outside and followed this rustling sound. It was ahead of me, that thing. Then all of a sudden, it goes deadly quiet. I was boutta run back to camp but the tree got me!"

"A tree?" The doctor looked amused

"You heard me… it was a tree. It was behind me and the branches grabbed my arms and everythin' went all dark."

"Are you sure you weren't -" The doctor began

"DAMN SURE I WASN'T SEEING ANYTHING! It grabbed me. I woke up in the mornin' inside a cave. A tree sat in front of me and … It had a beard."

"Beard?"

"A beard, made of grass n' vines n' twigs. It even had horns. It came towards me when I woke up. It had a long tail … it was vines twisted like a rope." She blabbered.

"It was goin' to kill me. It had them glowing eyes."

"Okay. What did it do?"

"It just came closer and stared at me. It sat down and continued starin'. Then I started shivering and coughing and sneezing. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. That tree was doin' something magical."  
"What did you do then?"

"I gathered the little strength I had and ran like hell. It was still coming after me but I made it to camp before it got me again."

The doctor looked from Eli to Melanie. Melanie had a wild look in her eyes. She kept on repeating that it wasn't a lie. The psychologist sighed and gave Eli a look.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and entered the workshop. It was a huge grey building with the sign "Maxwell's Garage" boarded to the front wall. Its gate was wide open. Plenty of cars were parked inside. Some with their hoods popped up, some missing their doors. There was an old blue Ford GT parked inside. Its hood was popped up and the sound of a socket wrench in tone to an old rock song that played on a radio filled the shop.

Sam straightened his tie and Dean cleared his throat. The wrench stopped moving. A pretty girl with brown hair and wide bright blue eyes looked up from behind the car's hood. Dean eyed her. She quickly wiped her hands on a cloth and turned off the radio.

"Hi!" She flashed a smile and held out a hand, "My name's Alex. How can I help you gentlemen?"

The boys shook hands with her. "We wanted to speak with the manager." Dean said

Alex smirked, "You're lookin' at her."

Dean gave Alex a smug look.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You seriously need to-" Alex began.

Sam cut in before things would go downhill, "Excuse my partner. I'm agent Steele, that's agent Nicholas. I'm sorry. We're from the FBI. We wanted to ask you a few questions."

"FBI? Lemme see your badges."

The boys flashed their badges. Alex eyed it suspiciously and then nodded, "Okay. So, how can I help you two?"

"We wanted to ask you about the Maxwell's." Dean said.

Alex tensed a little, "How come?"

"The owner, Eli Maxwell's wife died recently. We were wondering if you could tell us more about it." Sam asked

"So, why would the FBI be interested in that? Don't you people have better things to do?"

"It's standard procedure. Can't always be too sure right?" Dean spoke the well practiced line without so much as a blink.

"'kay. The couple went for a camping trip two months back. When they came back, his wife, Mel, started having nightmares. She said she saw something outside her window every night." The boys glanced at each other, "She then got severely ill. The doctors put her in a mental care center. Eli left me in charge and he decided to stay with his wife till she got better."

"But his wife never did get better." Dean said

Alex nodded.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary going on around here?" Sam questioned

Alex looked genuinely confused, "No, sir. I come here at 5 in the morning and leave at 8 in the night. I look after the crew and just do my job."

"Did Eli's wife ever mention what she saw?" He continued.

"Look, the doctors thought she went crazy. I mean, who would say a tree was after them?"

"A tree?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." Alex eyed the boys one more time

"Would anyone want to harm Melanie?" Sam asked

"What? No. She was really sweet. She didn't have any enemies."

Alex's phone rang. She excused herself to attend the call.

"Well, that's weird." Sam said as soon as Alex was out of earshot.

"What?"

"You know, the Maxwell's were living a normal life, the wife didn't seem like the type who'd have any enemies. Her medical records are clean. Her illness is inexplicable and she kept on saying that a tree was watching her." He stated.

"I know what you mean. The tree thing doesn't add up. What do you think it could be?" Dean turned his gaze away from an old rusty Mercedes.

"My first guess is a witch. Maybe someone did have some beef with her and was makin' her see things. The illness could be part of the trick."

"A tree, Sammy? A friggin' tree?" Dean asked

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Sam agreed as he looked around the place, "But then again it's not the first time we've had crazy on our plates…"

"Right. The fits of coughing, constant sneezing, terrible headaches and then we have her death." Dean looked at Sam, expecting him to say something else but he was too busy looking around, though the expression on his face said otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys returned to their motel. Dean was waiting for Sam to share his genius theory but he stayed quiet "Yo Sam, you gonna tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours." Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

Sam suddenly snapped out of his reverie and shook his head a little, "Dean, I've been thinking. It could be something else."

"Like what?"

"Like a woodland spirit." He answered after a moment's hesitation.

Dean arched an eyebrow, "So what, we're huntin' Bambi?"

"Dean, I'm serious. It could be an ancient-" Sam stopped abruptly when he saw Alex outside the motel door

Dean followed his gaze and then opened the door, clearly surprised. Alex was taken off guard, "Uh, Hi. You dropped this at the workshop. I thought I'd give it back in case you needed it, she said handing Dean a scrap of paper with Sam's scrawled handwriting. Dean gave him a glare for being so careless but let Alex in anyway.

"So, have you heard from Eli?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he called, said he'd be gone for a while…"

"Did he say how long?" Dean inquired

"Yeah, about a week." Alex responded

"Okay then. Thank you very much Miss-" Sam halted briefly

"Lawson. Alex Lawson." She said, with another polite smile.

Alex turned around to leave. Just as she did, her gaze landed on the impala and she let out a whistle. Dean saw her expression and grinned.

"I didn't know FBI agents drove those" Alex spoke up, "I mean, they do come with a giant price tag"

Sam smiled nervously, "Yeah, I guess we're just really good at our jobs."

"It has its perks." Dean replied.

It was 5 o' clock and Alex was tired, maybe she deserved some time away from this place. Eli was right. She DID work too much. Alex went inside her small office. She took out her gun and tucked it in her waist band. Alex knew that Melanie Maxwell's death was not natural, and this was her place, her territory, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Alex parked her car a block away from the Maxwell residence and made her way to the back door. She took out Eli's spare keys and unlocked the door and pulled out her EMF meter. Alex began canvassing the house; carefully examining each and every room. When she reached Melanie and Eli's room, she heard the rumble of an old car engine; Alex rushed to the window, in time to see two men, dressed in jackets and jeans, the shorter one tucking a shotgun behind him. Alex recognized them suddenly. They were the FBI agents at the workshop.

Alex rushed out of the room and down the stairs, making her way to the basement. She peeked from the window near the roof of the basement, rubbing off dust from the pane. Alex saw two pairs of feet rush towards the back.

_'Hunters. I should've known. What the hell are they thinking, waltzing into my territory like they own it? Anything supernatural goes down here, I take care of it. Not some wannabe, play pretend FBI agents.'_ Alex thought, annoyance clouding her face. '_I'll show em whose boss. _

_And as much as I hate it, I'm gonna screw with that precious little car of theirs.' _Alex grinned evilly. She got off the stool she stood on to reach the window and went to the back of the room. She climbed the old wooden staircase that would get her out of there.

Alex wiped her hands on her jeans as she stepped out into the open air; closing the basement's back door. She sprinted across the backyard and over a fence. She stood in front of the gleaming black '67 Chevy Impala. Alex touched the driver sides door handle and waited for the click. The door was open. The door creaked loudly and Alex grimaced. She got into the driver's seat and looked about.

_What do I do? This car is in perfect condition and no way in HELL do I feel like screwin' her up. I'm not THAT cold blooded. _

Dean and Sam went over the whole house but nothing had spiked the EMF meter clutched in Dean's hand. That was of course, until they reached the window of the couple's room. It went wild. Dean looked at Sam with the 'jackpot!' look. Sam came up to Dean but activity outside the window got his attention. A brown haired, leather, jeans and hoodie clad figure stepped out of their car and ran like hell. Sam stood with his mouth agape. Dean followed Sam's eyes and saw what Sam had seen. The girl picked up something she had dropped and rushed off. Dean was quicker to react than his brother. He was running out of the room, yelling curses before Sam could turn around.

Sam jogged up to his brother who was inspecting his 'baby' carefully.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I have no friggin' idea. Who the hell was that chick? And what the hell was she doin' in MY car?" Dean growled

"Anything wrong with it?"

"No. She's fine. But-" Dean paused, his eyes darting about; taking in his surroundings. He put a finger to his lips and pulled out his gun. Dean crept to the back of the car and walked into a thick bunch of trees that separated the Maxwell house from a park. He heard twigs snap. Dean moved stealthily and aimed his gun at the figure that stood behind a tree.

"Come out you little-" Dean froze as he heard the click of a gun barrel behind him. It was dangerously close.

"Watch what you say about me. I can make you regret it for a LONG time." Alex warned.

Dean raised his hands in an 'I surrender' manner and grinned, he was about to pass a snide comment when his thoughts were interrupted by another click of a gun. Sam stood behind the girl and said, "FBI. Put your hands where I can see 'em"

Alex groaned and turned around. Sam paused in astonishment. "Alex?"

"What the-" Dean turned around and saw that the girl who was pointing a gun to his head was indeed the girl who they had interviewed in the morning, "Who the hell are you?"

With the gun still pointed at him, she began, "Funny, I was wondering the Same thing about you."

"I'm Agent Steele and the person who you were pointing your gun at was agent Nicholas." Sam said flatly

"Oh, stow it. I'm not 10. You're lying. Your badges are fake and you're hunters." Alex quipped.

"And you are?" Dean said, tucking his gun again.

"Someone you wouldn't wanna mess with" She answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Well … Alex. I suggest you stop messing with our case. Go home, have a good night's sleep and forget about this case completely. I don't give a damn if you're a hunter. You leave, now." Dean said, his voice completely calm but with a strange element of menace and finality.

"You're the ones who need to back off. This is my case and if you were actually any good at your job you'd know that a hunter can't take another's case that easy. So stay away." And with that, she left.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CAR!" snarled a voice behind her.

_Sheesh. Dude, calm down. _Alex thought as she sulked her way back to her car. She did pause next to the impala, kicked it and stuck out her middle finger in the direction of the 'agents'.

"Well, she certainly is a bag full of rainbows" Sam commented

"I don't care. We are still working this one. With her help or without" his brother stated

"But Dean, she does have a poin-" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence, Dean was already walking away


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stopped by the coffee shop. She pulled out her cell phone, browsed through her contacts and settled on one.

She dialed and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"_Hello_"

"Hey Beth"

"_Alex! How's the hunt?_"

_"_It's okay so far. Though I've met a couple of idiots who think they can do this on their own._"_

_"Well, that's great, no?"_

_"_No! I don't want any hunter messing with my case. This is my case._"_

_"Uh huh … so why'd you call me?"_

"I wanted to ask you … Is the Leshi real?"

_"Leshi? I'm not sure … I need some time."_

_"_Listen, I'm gonna send you some pictures of marks that were found on the bodies of the five missing vics and Melanie too. Run them down for me, will ya?_"_

And without another word, Alex slammed her phone shut. _Time to hit the books._ She thought gloomily.

Alex stopped by the grocery store on her way home. Just to stock up on some food. She looked out the window when her eyes settled on the same '67 Chevy impala that belonged to those douche bag 'agents.'

"Hey Max?" Alex turned to the shop keeper

"Yeah" He responded as he loaded her stuff into a brown paper bag.

"Put some pink paint in there too." Alex said as she narrowed her eyes at the car.

Max didn't question her as he put the two paint bottles in the bag. Alex paid the man and walked straight to the car.

"I am so sorry, Girl" Alex whispered as she took out the paint. She turned her head to see if the coast was clear. She dumped the bottles on the car and ran.

Dean and Sam stepped out of the store. Dean's jaw dropped. Sam followed his brother's gaze

"Holy crap!" were the only two words that escaped Dean Winchester's mouth.

Dean's most prized possession ... his beautiful car; was covered in pink paint.

"Dean -" Sam began but stopped as he saw his brother's expression of uncontrollable rage.

"ALEX!" he yelled out. He opened the door of his car and sat down. He slammed his door shut, cursing under his breath.

Sam turned to Dean as if to say something when Dean spoke again, "I swear I will hunt that little …. NOBODY MESSES WITH MY BABY"

Sam decided to keep quiet.

* * *

Alex sat in the library, going through a book of ancient mythology. She had taken her usual spot near the window when a sound caught her attention … the rumble of the 67's engine.

Alex got up. She had all the information she wanted. She ran out the door and hid behind the tree, waiting for the hunters to go into the library. That was when she heard the cock of a gun behind her head.

"Don't move." Dean whispered.

Alex cursed herself for not just breaking into a run. She turned around to face the two brothers.

"Hi" She flashed her winning smile, "Your Baby looked pretty in pink, No?"

Dean was like a mad bull. Ready to break into a charge. Sam literally had to hold him back.

"Hi, Alex" Sam sighed

Alex refused to respond

"Listen, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean."

Alex tapped her foot impatiently, "Look, I don't care and I'm not interested either"

"What's your problem, huh?" Dean huffed.

"My problem? My problem is that two wannabe FBI agents walk into MY territory like they own it. They are looking into MY friend's case and aren't letting me do MY job."

"Your job? Really? You don't even know the facts." Dean began

"I know more than you do." She stated simply, "She was a very good friend of mine. She told me stuff I think she didn't even tell Eli. I was there when she died; Eli had left to get something for her. That was when she started blabbering-"

Alex suddenly stopped and turned her head. She spotted a guy about to pull a trigger, "Oh, Shit! Run" Alex warned

Before they could, several gunshots echoed. The trio ducked and ran towards the impala. When Dean glanced to see if Alex was okay... the backseat was empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex opened the motel room door and closed it with the back of her foot. She made it to the counter and leaned against it but fell to the ground. She muttered a curse under her breath.

She slowly took off her jacket and got back on her feet. She put scissors, bandage and a bottle of whisky on the counter.

She wiped her bloody arm with a cloth but it stung badly. She clenched her jaw and did something she was pretty sure no one would ever approve of.

Without thinking, she cut her skin and pulled the bullet out. The pain was excruciating and she wanted to scream but she had been taught better. It was best to suck it in, not out. So, she took a swig of whisky and attempted to bandage her wounded arm.

Alex wasn't quite finished when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it but on the third knock, Alex was pissed and decided to open the door and tell whoever it was, to mind their own freaking business.

The opened the door and stood face to face with none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.

"What do you want? And how did you find me?" she sounded pissed

"Like I said, we're good at our jobs." Dean smirked

"I can imagine" she rolled her eyes

"We were worried … you okay?" Sam asked with genuine concern

"Never been better"

"Who was that?" he continues

Dean's gaze landed on the medical equipment on the counter. It was the perfect hunter's first aid kit, "Your hurt-"

Alex was surprised to see the look on his face. His eyes … they were different.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Leave. Now"

Dean was getting tired of her attitude. He held out his hand as if to shake it, Alex gripped it tightly but in that moment, Dean pressed down on her wound, causing it to bleed and seep through the make-shift bandage.

Alex gasped at the pain and let go of his hand, "Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?"

Sam and Dean refused to leave and came in anyway. Alex didn't say a word. She offered them beer and sat back on the counter and began working on the wound.

Dean offered to help but backed off at Alex's refusal that was followed by a death glare.

"About the case" Dean started

Sam cut in, continuing for Dean, "Look, Alex we know you don't want our help but you could use it now"

Alex knew she didn't have a choice. She gave him a curt nod.

Dean handed Alex a beer as well, "So ... Before some creep tried killing you ... You were talking about facts…"

Alex took a swig from the bottle and began, "Right, her death. Mel started talking to the air, as if someone was actually there, doctors said it was hallucinations but I thought otherwise. She then started laughing ... Like a maniac. Repeating the words, "Stop it you stupid tree. This isn't funny. Stop tickling me."

"Tickling?" Dean almost sputtered out his beer.

"Yeah" Alex sighed, "a couple of minutes later ... She calmed down and started coughing, sneezing, hurling... All that. Eli walked in around that time. Well, in time to see her cough up her own blood, choke on it and die." She finished bitterly.

"Just like that?" Sam asked

"Yeah ... You know it was kinda unsettling." And then she looked up to the boys, "It showed up. Flickered for a while and left."

"What was it?" Dean inquired

"What she said it was" Alex frowned

"A tree?" Dean sounded shocked

"Yes. It had a beard, tail, and horns made of twigs and vines. And glowing yellow eyes." She finished

"Really?" Sam asked

"Yes. It's flickering was enough to tell me what the hell it was.

"A woodland spirit?" Sam tried

Alex met his gaze and nodded, "Yeah." Alex said, "A Leshi"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait-" Dean began, "A Leshi?" he turned to look at Sam, "We've already hunted that thing right?" Sam nodded in agreement.

"What? When?" Alex was surprised

"A few years back actually. It isn't a woodland spirit. The Leshi was a pagan God." Sam explained

"Uh, no it isn't." She seemed positive that it was a Leshi

"What makes you so sure?"Dean asked her

"I spent a ton of time researching this specific sucker in the library. Common lore is that Leshis" Alex turned to Dean, "As in _plural, _are woodland spirits. They're from Slavic mythology. The only thing that's odd is that they leave weird marks on their victims."

"Where'd you find the common lore?" Sam inquired

"About half a dozen thick, leather bound books." She retorted, and then pulled out her phone, "Here, I took some pictures." She showed the boys the pictures of the pages.

Sam read aloud, "A male woodland spirit from Slavic mythology that protects wild animals and the forest itself. It will lead humans astray to its cave where it can make them sick or possibly even tickle them to death." Dean snorted but his brother continued reading, "Known for its mischievous behavior, often takes the form of a peasant but can be spotted by its glowing eyes. In its normal state it has a beard made from living grass and vines, and is often depicted with a tail, hooves and horns. They also have the ability to shrink themselves down to the size of a blade of grass or to the height of the tallest trees. "

Dean tilted his head a little to look at the phone screen, "What the hell did we hunt, then?"

Sam was quiet for a moment, "wait" his eyes lit up, "Maybe it's a tulpa."

"What the Leshi?" Alex was confused

"Yeah. Dean and I worked a case a while back where a website caused the creation of a tulpa. So if enough people believe in it … then it becomes real."

"So, we're hunting an idea?" she asked, suggestively

"Kinda." Sam nodded

"How the hell do we do that?"

"Well, I don't think we have enough time to change the legend… did the lore tell you how to kill it?" Dean asked

"Umm, no. Nothing."

Alex's phone started to ring.

_"The Leshi's real."_

"Um, hey Beth, how are you?" Alex asked, sarcastically

"_I thought you said this was important" _she sounded irritated

"It is. Do you have a way to kill it?"

"_Iron axe should work. But burn the remains, just to be sure._"

"Right, thanks, buddy" and with that, Alex shut her phone.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who just answered your question, Deano, we have a way to kill it…" She grinned

Dean grimaced at the nickname but ignored the argument over it, "and that would be?"

"Iron axe" she smiled

"I guess that's where the lore coincides with the other." Sam smiled as well

"How come?"

"We used an iron axe to ice Paris Hilton." Dean smirked after saying that.

"Huh?"

"He means the Leshi. It morphed into Paris Hilton."

Alex mouthed a "Wow"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how we gonna find the sonofabitch?"

"I have an idea but the person we'll have to talk to is probably asleep by now."

The boys nodded their understanding. Alex got up and brushed her hands from her jeans and headed for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin?" Dean turned around

"Home, to my apartment..." she answered

"Uh, yeah I don't think so" he stopped her

"Why not?"

"A guy tried to blow your brains out while you were with us, we can't let you go. You might get hurt."

"Hurt? I take care of myself just fine, Winchester. I've dealt with the jackass before." She snapped

And with that, the girl walked out the door.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam began

"I'm on it" he interrupted before his brother even got to finish the sentence.

Alex was walking away from the motel, eyes and ears on full alert, when she heard some footsteps behind her. She ignored them for a bit but her hand automatically went to her gun.

She waited for the footsteps to fade but they didn't. Alex waited long enough, she was done being patient and she _knew_ the guy was following her. She slowed down, turned around and kicked the shadowy figure right between the legs.

The man doubled over, yelping in pain. Alex drove her elbow into his back, and then flipped him to the ground. She trained her gun at his head, his face still unclear.

The man was on the ground, wheezing, "Jeez, Alex, First my Baby and now me? All we did was take one case."

It struck her as soon as those words escaped his mouth, "oh, crap. Dean I thought it was that hunter."

"Well it isn't!" he breathed, still on the ground

She held out her hand which Dean ignored and got on his feet.

"Man, this is getting old" he muttered under his breath.

"What getting your ass kicked by a girl?"

Dean remained quiet.

Alex smiled but followed him back to the motel.

Morning came. Alex, Sam and Dean were having coffee on the small motel room table.

"So, you mentioned a plan…" Sam began, waiting for Alex to take over

"Right, I was wondering … You two could go and ask Eli questions about his wife and also find out where the camped out right before the tree incident. We could go to the Leshi's forest, maybe wreak some havoc, draw it out and kill it." She answered quickly. The boys seemed to like the plan and Alex's quick thinking.

"Where is Eli staying?" Sam asked through a mouth full of toast

"It's about a 20 minute drive, max"

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Dean gabbed his keys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, why exactly is the FBI interested in my wife's death?" Eli asked

"We just have to look into all possibilities, Sir. Standard procedure." Sam said

"But she died a natural death…" he reasoned

"Like my partner said, sir, we have to explore all options." Dean said with a quick smile.

Eli, though still dubious, gave the boys the exact location of where they camped.

They called up Alex and decided to meet up outside the forest.

The trio stood exactly where Eli said that the couple had stayed; they had axes in their hands and eyes peeled for a giant tree to come stomping through the forest.

Alex made a guess that Sam probably was the only giant who could actually battle the tree. She pushed away the distracting thoughts and peered into the dark foliage.

She honestly didn't know what to expect.

It was deadly quiet.

The veil of silence was broken by Dean's coughing. Sam and Alex ignored it until he leaned over in pain, hands on his knees to keep him upright, it refused to stop.

Alex sneezed and Sam muttered, "The Leshi's here. It's already working its magic on us."

"But … we … didn't… do… anything… yet" Dean breathed between coughs.

Alex tossed him a water bottle and clenched the side of her head. It was pounding and her vision became blurry.

Dean finally stood up straight, twirled the axe in hand and yelled, "Come on out you sonofabitch!" and with that he drove the axe into a tree.

There erupted a loud screeching sound, full of pain and very animal.

They heard the bounding of giant feet and turned around in time to see a tree about seven feet tall. Tail, beard and glowing yellow eyes … the whole shebang.

Alex yelled for Sam to duck just as it swung a giant tail towards him.

Everything went still again.

"It could be any one of these trees, Dammit!" She yelled out.

The three sat down for a bit, axes at the ready but catching a quick breath.

Alex's eyes lit up. Dean noticed the sudden spark in the eyes and asked with a smirk, "Got an idea, genius?"

Alex nodded as he added, "It's written all over your face."

Sam smiled and the three got up. Alex began in a whisper, "On three, we all run out in separate directions but we have to head straight back to the car. I think I know another way to gank this thing."

Alex held up her fingers and counted down slowly. The second she folded the third finger, they all were sprinting in separate directions, axes held out in front, heading towards escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean cleared his throat; it was still sore from almost coughing his lungs out. Sam and Alex were dazed but otherwise, fine.

"Shouldn't we still be coughing up blood? I mean, he chased down Melanie and killed her. Doesn't that make us the next target?" Sam asked, gratefully gulping down the hot coffee the waitress placed in front of him.

"Probably, yeah. But we just have to get to it before the damn thing gets to us." Alex said, nodding her thanks as she received her coffee.

"You had an idea. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Dean asked finally, voice hoarser than usual.

Alex gulped down the remainder of her coffee and began in a matter-of-factly voice, "The Leshi _was _there when Melanie died, right? So maybe if we review the security footage, we can see the human form it was using as it flickered before leaving. We can trace him down and kill him then. It'd be easier to kill a human our size rather than a freaking tree."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. They came back all the way just for that?

"We got time. I say let's do it." Sam said, ignoring his brother's protesting look.

It was close to midnight and the three of them sat in the small security room, going over footage from the day Melanie died.

About an hour from her death, her doctor paid Melanie a visit.

He had been doing so once every hour so that didn't strike anyone as suspicious. Alex kept her yes on the doctor and suddenly told Sam to rewind.

"But we haven't even gotten to the good part yet."Dean said in a child-like voice

Alex gave Dean a glare and told Sam to rewind the video but slowly.

There, as the doctor turned his head, his eyes reflected in the mirror, a ghastly shade of yellow.

"That's our guy." Alex said with finality

Dean gave Alex a pat on the back, "Good work, sport." Alex narrowed her eyes at Dean and he ignored the pissed off look completely.

All they had to do now was get to the doctor and ice his ass.

Dean walked in first, keeping his eyes peeled, followed by Sam and Alex. The minute the three got in the dark office, the door shut and the lights flicked on. The doctor materialized from thin air with a freakishly sociopathic grin on his face.

There was a gash running from his forehead till his cheek. That was where Dean hit him with the axe. Dean couldn't help but smirk at his handiwork.

Alex was about to lunge for his throat when he snapped his fingers. Simultaneously, the three doubled over in pain, Sam started to cough and Dean started wheezing. Alex gasped and coughed violently, blood beginning to drip to the floor.

The doctor took a seat and crossed his legs. Almost as if he was enjoying the show.

Wait, he probably was.

The axes lay abandoned in the corner as the three tried to breathe and avoid choking on their own blood. It was tempting to just let the coughing take over and die but they fought for as long as they could.

Sam glanced at the axes. His eyes rolled up as his head started to pound again, he felt as if the king of hell was sliding a long thin rod into his skull and twisting it.

Alex and Dean followed his helpless gaze. Alex's eyes landed on the axes and she closed her eyes, trying to muster up all the strength she could.

The Leshi flew to the wall. He laughed, "That won't do much, sweetheart."

Alex wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled, "Oh, but this will."

She pointed her fingers to an axe and swept it in the direction of the doctor, "Don't worry doc, this will only hurt a bit."

The axe flew across the room and went right through the doctor's throat, lodging itself in the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

The Leshi slumped to the floor and Sam and Dean stopped coughing.

Dean's first instinct was to shoot whatever this girl was. She wasn't human.

Alex read Dean's expression and held up her hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, pretty boy, I'm not a demon."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I slipped holy water into her beer, Dean."

"Wanna explain your little magic trick?"

Alex sighed, the only reason she used her powers because she estimated that if she didn't, they'd die in ten seconds.

"I'm a Murdock"

"What now?" The brothers arched their eyebrows

"A human, with enhanced abilities." She explained

Dean and Sam didn't follow.

"You know how some people are psychic? Well, just like that, some people are Murdocks. A bunch of hunters wanna kill us because they think we deserve to die for some reason." She explained, "Now lower your damn gun! I'm not gonna hurt you."

Alex sat in the motel room, thinking about how she missed the good old hunting days. Things were exciting. She was lucky she got a case. The 'normal' life was killing her.

She sighed, she could just give Beth a call and they could grab a random freak case and have some fun. Alex decided against it. Danger followed her everywhere. Calling Beth was the last thing she needed to do.

"Yahtzee!" Sam called from his bed.

Dean was out of the kitchen and leaning over the laptop before you could say 'Christo'.

"Got a case." Dean nodded.

"Yup," Sam almost smiled.

_So, they kinda enjoy the job almost as much as we used to. _Alex smiled.

So, the boys decided to go on a hunt in the morning. Sam was loading the car. Dean was about to walk out when he saw Alex looking out the window, sipping beer.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked

"Nothing. You guys leaving?"

"Yeah." Dean paused, he'd been meaning to find out more about Alex, "So, Alex … What about your family? I mean, where are they?"

Alex laughed, "I think we both have different meanings for that word."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have one. I grew up in foster homes … I never knew my parents."

Dean didn't know how to respond.

"What about you guys? I mean, you two are pretty close."

Dean smiled at the mention of his brother, "Yeah, me and Sammy, we, uh we stick together. Our mom dies when Sam was just a baby and our dad raised us into the family business. He passed away."

"I'm sorry. I think your dad would be proud, Dean. You're okay for an older brother. He's lucky to have you."

"Thanks. You're okay Lawson. You're handling this pretty well."

"Thanks, you too, Winchester."

Sam came in, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, okay. See you around, Alex."

"For your sake, let's hope not."

Dean smiled.

The boys said good bye and left.

* * *

The other day, Alex entered her room and flipped on the lights. Everything was a mess. Someone had been there and they were looking for something. She glanced around the thrashed room … she knew exactly who did this.

She was pissed. She grabbed a bottle of beer and went to the living room. Alex stared at the wall for a while before turning on the TV with a small sigh. She was glad she got a chance to kick Dean's ass beforehand.

"You don't mess with a Lawson, dumbass, you'll have some crazy crap comin' your way next time I see you, Winchester." She muttered as she took a swig from her bottle.

~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
